Games and Kisses
by XxLupe-MartinezxX
Summary: Sometimes an innocent game of kids, can turn into an awkward moment...that when you play with certain butler.


**Games and Kisses. **

**By:**

**XxLupe-MartinezxX**

The other kids could play like ignorant existences, but no him. Not Ciel Phantomhive. He was too proud and stubborn to do something like that; he will first be dead than do such foolishness. Running and laughing like an idiot who did not knew the cruelty of the world was stupid, that wasn't what he usually did.

He observed the kids in the park playing with swords made of wood, and girls playing with their porcelain dolls. Most of them were his age, and it felt like he was stepping in an Alien planet, where he was no welcome. Each time the kids asked if he wanted to play, he refused. A waste of his time right now is what he always told to himself. However, the temptation of being part of that world was irritable.

"But look at that! That boy looks so cute!" Women whispered all the time. In addition, Ciel knew he was "cute", but those comments feel more like humiliation, making his cheeks red. Sometimes old women came to smile at him, or simply ask why he was not playing like the other children. It took him time to make a perfect excuse.

"I'm waiting for my father…" He smiled.

He soon regretted to say that. Just when his butler appeared out of nowhere. Sebastian smiled at the unique opportunity, he knew the old woman thought he was Ciel's "father"…The demon didn't hesitated to hug Ciel like a teddy bear, but the hug didn't look paternal at all. The woman simply smiled confused; the way the demon had the boy around his arms wasn't very appropriate at all.

"I am his father." Sebastian said with a smile. "He was waiting for me; he says he will never play without me. Isn't that sweet? He is always saying he will never play if I'm not there with him…"

"Oh, yeah…" Ciel said with a fake smile. "I was waiting for him…you know, so we could play."

"Now son, you have to take that jacket off if you want to play." The butler said squeezing his master closer to his chest. "Well, let's go to play!"

Sebastian pulled his master against his will, carrying him in hands. Ciel didn't know what was the demon trying to do, but he surely didn't like it. The smile in the lips of the demon felt suspicious, not trusting.

"What do you think you are doing?" Replied the Earl. "I'm not in the mood to play stupid games, less like those ignorant kids!"

"Ah, but you are a _kid_."

Before he could speak, Sebastian hold both of his hands and started to spin. Ciel felt fear at the instant he started to spin in the air; it was in these situations when he wanted to be fatter. There was a sensation of fear, and then out of nowhere he felt like spinning like this was…fun. Without thinking, a smile appeared in his face, making the demon smile. Ciel didn't noticed the true intention of Sebastian, he just wanted to keep spinning in the air for an eternity.

"Hahaha~!"

The demon couldn't ignore such a gracious laugh, it was like music. Even some of the kids stopped playing and observed the owner of the magic laugh, it was one of those rare laughs that people though was pure and angelical. Ciel felt that the demon was slowing the rhythm, making him a little disappointed. He wasn't satisfied with one simple game, he wanted more…He wanted to feel the air, the sun in his eyes, his feet burning until he got tired. He wished to play until the night.

"Young Master, I think you look…happy?" Sebastian questioned. "Now…what do you want to play?"

"Try to catch me!" His rich voice yelled in an echo. "If you catch me, you can do whatever you want at the end of the game!"

Sebastian simply smiled and observed the infant running, running with that angelical laugh of his. The boy had forgotten how he felt just minutes ago, right now he felt like running forever. The demon observed there were many people in the picnic area, where Ciel decided to hide. Now the game had turned to hide and seek.

He ran to the direction where Ciel had been second ago, and it was obvious to predict that finding him wasn't an easy task. There were families playing and eating everywhere, it had took him fifteen minutes to find him. The boy was running far from the people, to a desolate direction.

"Whatever I want?" He said smiling. "Then…I make sure to catch you, Bocchan."

He felt like he could run around the world, he knew no stop. His feet ran and ran to whatever direction he wanted, evading the people or any object in his way. He laughed and ran at the same time, feeling the rich breeze of air in his face. Everything stopped when he observed the butler found him, he ran and smiled…It was just fun.

When two arms pulled him by the waist grotesquely, his laughter was louder and happier. He felt the demon's hot breath close to his cheeks, but he didn't mind…it was so entertaining to play. Sebastian simply admired the rich laughter and smiled at his happy master, the one who keep laughing without noticing the demon coming closer to him.

"Hahahaha~!" He laughed. "Hahahah-?"

His laughter stopped when two lips pressed against his neck, passionately and leaving a mark. Confused he stood breathless, trying to figure out what was actually happening. He looked innocently up at the older, who planted a hard kiss in his lips…

"I won…" Was all he whispered.

"Why you- What did you did that for!" Replied the boy blushed. "Why?"

"You said I could do whatever I wanted if I won…and I won…I cached you."

"No more games…not until next week…" He said ignoring him. "Now, stop smiling and pull me down..."

Sebastian smiled.

"So…next week…can we play the same game again?"

"Ha! Next time I'm going to hide in a more difficult place…" He said smiling. "And make sure you loose."

**Thanks for reading.**

**I know it this story is kind of silly, but I imagined how Ciel will be if he played like the kids of his age…I kind of like it, but I still love him acting like an adult… :3**


End file.
